Naruto version Cendrillon
by Meijin-chan
Summary: Bah le titre dit tout , c'est simplement une idée de Tsunade pour redorer l'image du village de Konoha . Avec des ninjas plus que réticents mais qui vont devoir quand même si coller .
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Cendrillon

**Pairing : **Hinata/Neji (allusion à d'autres couples).

**Raiting : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un énorme délire. Si vous avez du mal à comprendre quoique se soit n'hésitez pas à demander ^^

Les actions entre ** , mes réflexions en italique

Cendrillon : 

Tsunade convoqua Naruto et ses amis

Tsunade : Bien , j'ai reçu un message me disant que cette année Konoha devra se charger de trouver un divertissement pour la fête de noël .

Naruto : Hein ? Mais on a jamais entendu parler de cette fête .

Tsunade : Allez savoir pourquoi mais ils ne leur semblaient pas nécessaire de nous en avertir ...

Sakura : -_-' Donc en gros on est là que quand ils le veulent !!

Tsunade : Oui , j'ai déjà trouvé ce que nous allons faire : une pièce de théâtre et elle s'appellera Cendrillon .

Shikamaru : Pff … Galère !

Naruto : Mais c'est un truc naze que vous avez choisi .

Tsunade : Rien à cirer , voici les scripts et le nom de votre personnage .

Sasuke : Et la vieille , tu t'es…

BAM !!!!!!!

Nous avons le regret de vous dire que Sasuke est sérieusement endommagé mais rassurez vous le formidable , le merveilleux l'extraordinaire Sasuke sera toujours aussi beau une fois qu'on l'aura opéré et réveillé .

Tsunade : Soyons sérieux , vous allez être placé sous la surveillance de Kakashi . *sourire sadique * Et je vous préviens , si un seul d'entre vous me gâche ce spectacle il le regrettera toute sa misérable vie .

Tous : ……

Neji : On doit la finir pour quand cette fabuleuse pièce ?

Tsunade : Vous avez 2 semaines et je ne prends aucune réclamation .

Ils partirent tous vers le chemin de la salle de spectacle abandonné et attendirent le sensei .

Trois heures plus tard 

Kakashi : Salut les jeunes !

Tous : Vous êtes en retard !!!

Kakashi : Je me suis perdu . Les extraterrestres sont venus me chercher puis m'ont renvoyé (_ils auraient du le garder lol ) _. Alors comme ça on va jouer une comédie . Bien regardez vos textes .

Il y a des déchirements de papier et des exclamations (_sauf de Sasuke _)

Naruto : Hein , j'suis une fille ?

Gaara : Pourquoi personne ne meure dans cette histoire ?

Neji : JE NE PEUX PAS ETRE UNE FILLE !!!

Hinata : Euh … je voudrais changer mon rôle de prince .

Ino et Sakura : Non , on ne peut pas être sœur !!

Shikamaru : Moi , du moment que ce rôle me permet de dormir .

Kakashi : La ferme (_où ça ? XD _) vous avez pas le choix , prenez exemple sur Sasuke il joue une souris et je ne l'entends pas .

Sasuke : Je préfère ne rien dire , je suis déjà heureux de ne pas à avoir embrasser quelqu'un ni à être une meuf .

Neji : -_-' Comment on fait si on fait les deux ?

Hinata : Tu ..tu n'es pas …obligé de m'embrasser .

Kakashi : Il a intérêt à te rouler une pelle du tonnerre si il ne veut pas avoir de sérieux problème avec l' Hokage .

Naruto : Mais ils sont cousins !!

Tous : Et alors ?

Naruto : 0_o …… Non rien_ (je ne prends pas la moral à cœur ici ) ._

Sakura : Je veux avoir une loge avec mon nom dessus .

Ino : Si elle la moi aussi j'en veux une et une personne à mon service en plus .

Shikamaru : …Fermez la c'est chiant les nanas , toujours à s'exciter pour rien .

Temari *en le frappant très fort* : T'as dit quelque chose trésor ?

Shikamaru : Non , non rien ma puce !!!

Kakashi : Allez en route mauvaise troupe nous devons commencer les répétitions .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Sous les feux des projecteurs. **

Le jour de la représentation : 

Tsunade : J'espère que ces sales mioches seront bons sinon j'en fait de la charpie.

Asuma : Allons, ayez confiance en eux.

Dans les coulisses :

Kakashi : Très bien, donnez vous tous à fond... Sakura lâche les cheveux de Ino et toi ne lui mord pas la main.

Sakura : Sensei, elle m'a traitée de grand front !!

Naruto : Mais tu as un grand front.

Tous _(sauf Sakura )_ : -_-' il veut mourir .

BOUM !!!

Les spectateurs voient un Naruto volant traverser la scène en hurlant . Kakashi se présente sur le devant de la scène .

Kakashi *l'air profondément ennuyé* : Ladies and Gentlemen sous vos yeux effarés les Chuunins de Konoha vont vous présenter Cendrillon .

On ouvre le rideau , on voit Neji habillé d'une robe miteuse tandis que Sakura et Ino portent de magnifiques robes et se lancent des regards assassins .

Sakura : Cendrillon , lave donc les vitres de la maison après avoir préparer le déjeuner , Ino _(je sais plus les noms des sœurs )_ a sûrement laissé son haleine ainsi que ses microbes sur les fenêtres .

Ino : Espèce de prétentieuse *se retournant vers Cendrillon * Toi ! Va recoudre mes robes !

Neji : Mais grande sœur je l'ai déjà fait … *grommelle* non mais franchement !

Ino *le prenant pas le cou et avec une voix digne de Dark Vador* : Tu vas recoudre mes robes sur le champ !!

Spectateur : Eh le travelo tu vas te laisser insulter comme ça ?!!

Neji *rouge * : La ferme connard , attend un peu que je me débarrasse de ça quand ce sera fini !!!!

Kakashi : La jeune et douce _(bien sur on y croit XD )_ Cendrillon travaillait jour et nuit pour satisfaire les désirs de ces horribles sœurs ainsi que ceux de sa belle-mère .

Gaara arrive avec une tenue tachée de sang et tenant un couteau dans sa main .

Gaara : Tuer , tuer … du sang !! Cendrillon apporte moi du poulet et va nettoyer ma chambre elle est pleine de sang .

Spectateurs : 0_o

Kakashi : Heureusement la pure Cendrillon

Neji : Bouffon

CLAC

Kakashi *se massant la main * : Je disais donc la jolie Cendrillon avait deux bons amis avec elle .

Sasuke apparaît habillé d'oreilles de Mickey , tout en rouge et ayant de grandes moustaches .

Kakashi : Voici Rouge la souris et son ami Jaune une souris également .

Shikamaru se fait traîner par Temari qui avant de partir lui fout un coup de pied dans les fesses et le menace de le tuer si il ne joue pas correctement _(il porte aussi des oreilles de Mickey / Shika : Mince moi qui pensait qu'elle avait oublié !! )_

Neji *imitant une voix de fille * : Oh mes bons amis , je suis si malheureuse , ma belle-famille me fait souffrir *de fausses larmes commence à couler * J'en ai assez , je veux avoir ma chance et je désire aller au bal de demain .

Spectateur *en larme * _(toujours le même )_ : Courage le travelo tu y arriveras !!

Neji : Ferme ta gueule SALOP !!!

Sasuke : Cendrillon , tu devrais la fermer ou tu auras des problèmes avec Tu Sais Qui .

Shikamaru *se réveillant * : Oui Celle Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom risque de s'énerver .

Soudain, une tonne d'objets fut projeter sur les pauvres comédiens et une Tsunade enragée fonça sur la scène les poursuivant, suivi d'un Gaara armé d'un couteau et hurlant comme un possédé .

Le public était écroulé de rire .

Finalement avec l'aide d'Asuma et Jiraya on remit Tsunade sur son siège et on rassura Gaara qu'il pourrait tuer tous les poulets qu'il voulait à la fin du spectacle.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre est en fait la suite du deux mais il vu sa longueur on peut le considérer comme le chapitre 3 ^^

_C'était le bavardage inutile de Meijin-chan à vous les studios_

-------

Kakashi *se raclant la gorge * : Le lendemain les deux sœurs se préparèrent pour le bal organisé par le roi afin de trouver une femme à son fils. La belle-mère, qui n'était pas belle, aida ses filles.

Gaara : Un jour je tuerai, un jour il y aura …du sang, plein de sang.

Ino : Mère, arrêtez avec cette horrible chanson, occupez vous plutôt de Sakura, elle vole tous mes beaux bijoux.

Sakura : Menteuse, tiens prend ça grosse truie.

CLAC

Ino : Sale ….

BAM

Sans suivi une dure bataille que la belle-mère n'arrêta que quand l'une d'entre elle saigna.

Gaara : Mes chéries, ça suffit on ne gâche pas du sang !!! Habillez vous et surtout ne vous touchez plus *leur montre un couteau * sinon …

Kakashi : Le soir Cendrillon n'avait toujours pas de robe et sa famille était sortie . Pourtant alors qu'elle pleurait et que Rouge et Jaune la consolait …

Sasuke: Bien sûr, pendant qu'on y est on lui dit des trucs gentils et tout ça.

Shikamaru : Je vais pas faire des machins de meufs .

Neji *en faisant des yeux de chat potté * : S'il vous plait aidez moi !

Les deux souris * complètement sous le charme * : Oui, on fera tout ce qu'on pourra, ne perds pas espoir ta marraine va sûrement nous aider.

Neji *méprisant* : Ma marraine ?

Dans une grande fumée bleu on distingue une personne en costume bleu, une baguette à la main et avec un chapeau.

Naruto : Tada !!!!!! La star apparaaaiiiiiitttttttttttt , oui c'est moi merci beaucoup. Je suis ta marraine et je vais t'aider.

Neji : Dégage pauvre tapette !! T'es même pas une vraie fée.

Naruto : Tu peux parler travelo !!

Shikamaru : Galère, fermez la les mecs.

Sasuke : Allez marraine, raconte nous la fabuleuse histoire ….euh non c'est pas ça …hum , aidez Cendrillon.

Naruto : Tsss, j'ai plus envie.

Sakura, surgissant brusquement des coulisses frappa la tête de la bonne fée et la traita de baka.

Naruto : Aie ! Bon ok alors vous deux vous serez des chevaux, ce caillou un carrosse et ce bol de ramen ta robe.

Public : N'importe quoi !

Neji : Bouclez la et laissez la finir !!

Kakashi : Ainsi notre héroïne fut vêtu d'une splendide robe blanche mettant en valeur la pureté de son âme _(je croyais que la moquette était interdite_ ). La marraine avant de partir précisa que le sort s'annulerait à minuit. Puis Cendrillon alla au bal. Arrivée au château elle vit le prince entouré de nombreuses prétendantes et en vit notamment deux qui paraissaient tenaces.

Hinata vêtu d'un costume joue le prince et se retrouve avec Temari et Tenten autour d'elle.

Temari : Oh ! Mon prince regardez la jolie robe que j'ai fait spécialement pour vous.

Tenten : Et ma coiffure vous plait-elle ?

Kakashi : En voyant ça le sang de Cendrillon ne fit qu'un tour et …

Neji *s'emparant d'Hinata par la taille et la collant contre lui* : Bon la mocheté tu vires et l'autre tu m'appelles quand il est minuit capiche ?

Temari et Tenten : C'est qui la mocheté ?

Neji : Laissons ce choix au public.

Kakashi : Ladys and Gentlemen vous trouverez des zapettes sous votre siège . Veuillez tapez 1 pour sauver Temari et 2 pour sauver l'épouvantail.

Tenten : Hé ! J'suis pas un épouvantail !!

Kakashi : T'as raison la moche.

Tenten *rouge de colère * : Comment …

Hinata *vénère* : Écoute grognasse, tu nous sooles alors ferme ta bouche et prépare toi à perdre _(je ne la vois pas du tout dire ça...)._

Le public : 0_o

Temari : Ouah ! Hinata se rebelle !!!

Kakashi *en costume et cravate noir * : Les votes sont clos, nous allons voir qui est celle que vous avez éliminez. *regard qui tue* J'espère que vous saurez faire le bon choix !!

Un grand écran apparaît avec le nom de Temari qui à 230 votes et Tenten avec 2 votes pour elle.

Kakashi : Oh , Tenten tu as été éliminé quel dommage !! Je précise que les deux crétins qui ont voté pour toi vont souffrir.

Tenten *en larmes *: C'est …pas juste snif j'suis plus ..snif … belle qu'elle !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Ce qu'on ne vous a jamais dit **

Kakashi : Mais oui bien sûr, bon Tenten le public a choisi, vous êtes le maillon faible au revoir. Revenons à notre magnifique couple, Neji a attiré Hinata dans un coin sombre et ils dansèrent longtemps ensemble.

Brusquement les 12 coups de minuit commencèrent à retentirent, malheureusement Temari était partie plus tôt car elle avait oublié d'éteindre le four dans sa maison.

Temari : N'importe quoi ! Ça existe même pas à cette époque.

Hinata : Temari j'ai vu pikachu dans les coulisses.

Temari *en se précipitant dehors * : KYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!

On voit soudainement un grand éclair jaune et on entend un : pikachu attaque éclair !!

Kakashi *ignorant le bruit* : La magnifique Cendrillon courut vers la sortie mais perdit sa chaussure en chemin. Elle continua courageusement sa route traversant des déserts arides, des montagnes enneigées et des …

Hinata : O...on s'en fiche !

Kakashi : Mais je t'emmerde !!

Tsunade : Kakashi …Continue .

Kakashi : Bande de casseur d'ambiance, le prince trouva la chaussure et décida de la faire essayer à toutes les filles ayant du 44 en taille de pied. Cendrillon quand à elle était encore sous le charme de sa soirée. Sa belle famille finit pas arriver et on entendit clairement les 2 sœurs :

Ino : Nous somme de retour.

Sakura : Pour emmerder Cendrillon tous les jours.

Ino : Afin de la faire horriblement souffrir.

Sakura : Afin d'en avoir très vite fini.

Ino : Ino !

Sakura : Sakura !

Neji : Les 2 poufs.

BAM , CLAC

Neji : Aie !! Espèce de folles j'ai le dos en miettes.

Sakura : Tu ne devineras jamais.

Ino : Une pimbêche est venue au bal.

Sakura : Et à draguer le prince !

Gaara : Je voulais la tuer, son sang devait être bien chaud , niark ! Niark !

Tous : 0_o

Neji : Ah …oui ?

Sakura : Ouai, enfin elle aurait perdu sa pantoufle alors le prince va passer la faire essayer.

Ino : Il est trop sexy ce prince !

Spectateur (_encore et toujours le même_ ) : Ah !! Elle est lesbienne !!

Gaara : Ferme la crétin, toi tu pleures quand la mère de Babar crève !! (_moi aussi et alors ? -_-' / Sasuke : Idiote_ )

Kakashi : Le lendemain le prince et …

Naruto : La fabuleuse marraine la bonne fée

Kakashi : et la fée travesti (_Naruto : traître_ ) se rendirent à la maison de Cendrillon et la firent essayer la chaussure après que les deux sœurs n'est pas réussie.

Hinata : Permettez jeune fille .

Neji : Je peux savoir ce que cette charlatante fait avec vous ?

Naruto : Qui ça ?

Hinata : -_-' Rien c'est pour la forme.

Kakashi : La chaussure alla parfaitement bien. Aussi le prince se rapprocha de Cendrillon et la serra contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Public : Mort de rire .

Kakashi se retourna et vit Neji allongé par terre Hinata sous lui entrain de s'embrasser.

Sasuke : Beurk !

Shikamaru : Temari amène ta fraise et prend la caméra , faut filmer ça !

Naruto : Et tout ça c'est grâce à moi !! (_c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe_ )

Tenten *en hurlant * : Non !!!!! Neji ne fais pas ça !!!!!!!!!

Gaara à Sakura et Ino : On s'en charge ?

Sakura : Faut voir si Kakashi est ok .

Kakashi : Pas de problème.

Ino : GO !!!!!!!

S'en suivi une course poursuite avec une Tenten hystérique, un travesti avec un couteau et deux grandes gueules .

Hinata *dans les bras de Neji * (_avec un coucher de soleil derrière )_ : Je t'aime Neji !!

Neji : I love you !!

Kakashi : Après que notre couple essaye de battre le record d'apnée, ils se marièrent eurent beaucoup d'enfants et fondèrent un club de travestis.

Sasuke : Et nous ?

Kakashi : Vous ? …*regarde ses feuilles * Vous êtes censés être toujours fidèle à Cendrillon.

Shikamaru : Trop nul le truc, moi je vais me coucher.

Kakashi : Bien sur , Naruto va aider Jaune à se coucher.

Naruto : Tout de suite sensei.

Gaara * apparait la bouche en sang *** **: Surtout n'oubliez pas de donner des sous pour le club de travestis !!

Public : ……

Neji *rouge et les cheveux en bataille * : A propos on aimerait tous remercier la personne sans qui rien n'aurait été possible.

Tsunade *en murmurant* : Non, tais toi …si tu parles je te massacre.

Tous en souriant (à part Tenten et Kakashi qui sont on ne sait où ) : TSUNADE - SAMA !!!!!!!!

Tsunade : JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!!

Public : SUPER !! COOL !!! BIS BIS !!! ON EN VEUT ENCORE !!!

Naruto : Regardez ils applaudissent.

Sasuke : Ils ont pas du prendre leurs cachets avant de venir.

Sakura : Je vais devenir célèbre !

Ino : On formera un duo de beautés fatales _(beauté pas sûr mais fatale oui XD )._

Shikamaru *se faisant traîner pas Temari* : Galère on va devoir continuer à jouer.

Neji *regard de séducteur * : Du moment que j'emballe Hinata c'est ok.

Hinata *en gloussant * : Peut être pas tout le temps.

Tsunade : Merci cher public, merci !!!

Temari : Elle est partie dans son délire là.

Fin

------

Voila c'est la fin.... Nan je plaisante, j'ai fait deux épilogues qui vous réveleront bien des choses o

Reviews *o* ??!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Épilogue 1 : les deux idiots qui ont fait le mauvais choix**

Au loin dans le désert on voit Kakashi avec Gai et Lee sur ses épaules, ligotés et bâillonnés.

Kakashi : Je vais vous enterrez ici , personne ne vous trouvera. Ce sera bien fait vous n'aviez pas à voter pour cette pleurnicheuse.

Gai : Mmmmmm !!!

Kakashi : Quel jeunesse ? Elle est nulle c'est tout.

Lee : MmmmM !!!!

Kakashi : Oui moi aussi je trouve que j'exagère mais vous m'agacez.

Kakashi les déposa et repartit, le paradis du batifolage 3 dans les mains.

**Épilogue 2 : la vérité sur l'épouvantail**

Tenten : Je suis nulle !! Snif …personne ne m'aime.

Orochimaru *apparaissant de nulle part* : Moi aussi je suis comme toi ! Rejoins moi !

Tenten : Et pourquoi ?

Orochimaru : Je suis ton père ! _(ça explique des choses)_

Tenten : Quoi ?

Orochimaru : Je suis ton père !!!!

Tenten : Ah j'avais entendu : Je suis ton peigne !! Je comprenais pas.

Orochimaru : -_-' Laisse tomber j'ai pas pu faire un crétine pareil ! Ciao !

Tenten : Je suis seule au monde !! Ouinnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!

_(Purée t'aurais pu la tuer / Orochimaru : Tu rêves je veux même plus vois sa tronche de cake mdr )_

_--_

C'est la vraie fin cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu ( et que j'aurais plein de reviews kufufufu)

Si vous avez des questions, des critiques, des observations à faire n'hésitez pas.


End file.
